


the toys are us

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [14]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part XIV</p>
            </blockquote>





	the toys are us

"I cannot believe you talked me into this," Josh says as they step out of the car.  
  
"I'm persuasive," Tyler says, waggling his eyebrows. Well, he tries. It looks more like his face is having a minor seizure. Josh appreciates the gesture, though.  
  
Josh snorts at the balloons tied to Pete's mailbox. There's one of a donkey, and Tyler laughs when he sees it.  
  
"I wonder where he even got that," he says.  
  
"I don't want to know," Josh tells him. "With Pete, I never want to know."  
  
"Wise," Tyler says, nodding sagely.  
  
"Just so you know," Josh begins, pausing outside of the door to Pete's house, "there are going to be nineteen mutants there."  
  
"Okay," Tyler says, sounding a little wary.  
  
"And they're probably not going to be very clothed," Josh continues. "Because, you know, these reunions are one of the few times they can relax and let other people see them."  
  
"Oh," Tyler says. "Okay."  
  
"I'm just letting you know," Josh tells him. "It might be a little overwhelming."  
  
"Oh," Tyler says again. He gives Josh a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be okay."  
  
Josh kisses his nose. "Good," he says as he rings the doorbell.  
  
"Hey!" Pete says, grinning at them as he opens the door. "Come on in, guys. I'm sorry to say we started without you."  
  
The party's in full swing as they step in.  
  
"Wow," Tyler says in amazement as he watches Gerard fly across the room.  
  
"It is pretty cool," Josh admits. "You know, to see everyone." He scans the room. "Oh, wow."  
  
"What?" Tyler asks, following his gaze. "Oh. That's, uh." He clears his throat. "That's a lot of kids."  
  
"Yeah," Josh agrees.  
  
"Like," Tyler swallows, "twenty, or something."  
  
"Not twenty," Josh says. "More like, hmm." He frowns. "Fifteen."  
  
"Gosh," Tyler says. "What, are they insane?"  
  
"Quite possibly," Josh says.  
  
Tyler peers at the refreshment table.  
  
"Josh," he says, sounding slightly strangled, "why are there dead mice on the refreshment table?"  
  
"Oh, for the people mutated with raptors and snakes and such," Josh says.  
  
Tyler watches, with an expression of shock and horror, as Gabe strolls up to the table and pops a mouse into his mouth.  
  
"'sup, shorty?" he asks Tyler.  
  
"Did you even chew?" Tyler responds.  
  
"Nope," Gabe says, popping the "P."  
  
"Oh," Tyler says articulately.  
  
Gabe ruffles Tyler's hair before sauntering away.  
  
"What's he mutated with?" Tyler asks.  
  
"Nothing," Josh says. At Tyler's facial expression, Josh bursts out laughing. "I'm kidding! He's mutated with a cobra."  
  
"Oh," Tyler says, sounding relieved. Josh just laughs.  
  
"Hey," Josh says in surprise, looking over Tyler's shoulder. "There's Debby's mysterious plus one."  
  
A blonde girl is standing with Debby's arm wrapped around her waist and laughing as Debby talks.  
  
"Hey!" Josh calls, waving Debby and the girl over.  
  
"Hey," Debby says as she and the blonde girl reach them. "This Jenna. Jenna, this is Josh."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Josh says, but Jenna isn't looking at him.  
  
She's looking at Tyler.  
  
"Jenna?" Tyler says, sounding shocked.  
  
"Tyler?" Jenna replies, looking just as surprised.  
  
"You two know each other?" Debby says.  
  
"Yeah," Tyler says, wide-eyed.  
  
"He's my ex," Jenna says, equally as wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh, snap," Gabe interjects, appearing from seemingly nowhere. Tyler and Jenna both jump.  
  
"Scram, Gabe," Josh snaps. Gabe holds up his hands and backs away.  
  
"Debby, is Tyler the guy you were talking about?" Jenna asks cautiously.  
  
Debby nods, and Jenna steps forward and slaps Tyler across the face.  
  
Josh, Debby, and Tyler are too shocked to react.  
  
"Bastard," she hisses. "Dammit, Tyler, I expected better of you."  
  
Tyler rubs his jaw. "Ow," he says, and Debby grabs Jenna's raised arm before she can hit him again.  
  
"Okay, okay," Josh says, stepping in front of Tyler.  
  
"You're defending him?" Jenna asks. "After what he did to you?"  
  
"Yes," Josh says. "Because I give people second chances."  
  
"What if he doesn't deserve one?" Jenna asks.  
  
"Everyone deserves one," Josh replies firmly.  
  
Debby, sensing that things are about to get awkward- awkwarder- announces, "Brendon's pregnant again."  
  
"Of course he is," Josh says with a sigh. "How many kids will they have after that one's born?"  
  
"Fourteen," Debby says.  
  
"Idiots," Josh says, shaking his head.  
  
"Wait," Tyler says. "How did Brendon get pregnant? He's a dude, right?" He eyes Josh suspiciously. "Can _you_ get pregnant?"  
  
Debby snorts.  
  
"No, I can't get pregnant," Josh tells him. "Brendon's mutated with a seahorse."  
  
"Oh," Tyler says, blushing.  
  
Josh just laughs.  
  
"Joshua Dun!" he hears someone crow from behind him. Josh turns around to see Gerard Way and some skinny guy standing behind him.  
  
"Gerard! Hi!" Josh says, shaking his old friend's hand.  
  
"I think this is the first time I've seen you at a reunion in years," Gerard comments.  
  
Josh smiles a little ruefully. "Yeah. Sorry about that."  
  
Gerard grins at him, fangs flashing. "Hey, you're here, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Josh says. "And who's this?" he asks, gesturing to the skinny guy next to him.  
  
"Hmm?" Gerard turns. "Oh, that's Mikey! I forgot you wouldn't have known; I found my family."  
  
"You did?" Josh says, stunned.  
  
"Yeah!" Gerard says happily. "Mikey's my brother! Can you believe it?"  
  
"That's awesome," Josh says honestly.  
  
"Wait," Tyler says suddenly. "You guys have families?"  
  
Gerard blinks in surprise, like he hadn't even noticed that Tyler was there. Really, Josh wouldn't put it past him.  
  
"Of course we have families," Gerard says in the coldest tone Josh has ever heard him speak in. "Why wouldn't we?"  
  
Tyler flounders visibly. "I- I just thought..." he stutters. "Well, I didn't think you'd be, y'know, um, mutated if you had families, you know?"  
  
Gerard stares at Josh. "Did you tell him _anything?"_  
  
"What didn't you tell me?" Tyler asks.  
  
Josh swallows. "We were, uh, kidnapped. I was taken from a mall."  
  
"I was taken from the playground at school," Gerard says not-so-helpfully. "Frank was taken from Disney World."  
  
Tyler stares at them, looking absolutely horrified. "Oh my gosh."  
  
"Nothing about what happened was legal," Josh says softly.  
  
"So why didn't you find your family, then?" Tyler asks.  
  
"He has his reasons," Gerard snaps.  
  
"It's fine, Gerard, really," Josh says before turning to Tyler. "I'm mostly afraid of what they'll say. About the... you know. Shark thing."  
  
"Oh," Tyler says, looking sad. And guilty.  
  
"It's okay," Josh says, giving him a quick kiss. He looks up to see Gerard looking rather pissed off. "What?"  
  
"Debby was right," Gerard says, shaking his head. "You forgive too easily."  
  
"At least I _can_ forgive," Josh snaps. "At least my grudges don't control me."  
  
Gerard flinches, flashing his fangs briefly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Josh says, burying his head in his hands. "That was out of line. I'm sorry."  
  
Gerard sighs. "I don't really blame you," he says quietly. He leans in and whispers softly enough that the humans around them can't hear, "Just be careful, Josh. And watch your human. The other guys here aren't too happy with him." He then turns around and walks to where Frank is. Mikey follows him.  
  
"What was that about?" Tyler asks, looking bewildered.  
  
Josh shrugs. "We got personal," he says vaguely.  
  
"Ah," Tyler says.  
  
"Josh!"  
  
Josh turns to see Brendon standing behind him, a baby on his hip.  
  
"Hey, man," Brendon says, clapping Josh on the back. "I didn't think I'd ever see you at one of these."  
  
"You and everybody else," Josh says, wondering which eye he should be looking at.  
  
"Hey, all the aquatic mutants are planning on swimming later," Brendon says. "You should join us."  
  
"Maybe," Josh says. "I didn't bring my swimsuit."  
  
Brendon shrugs. "So? Just go in your underwear."  
  
Josh shrugs. "Maybe," he says again, feeling doubtful. He turns to the kid in Brendon's arm. "What's his name?"  
  
"Oh, this is Ethan," Brendon says, grinning down at the baby. "He's four months old."  
  
"How old's your oldest?" Josh asks.  
  
"Seven," Brendon replies.  
  
"Wait," Tyler says. "You have thirteen kids, right?"  
  
Brendon looks a little surprised at being addressed by Tyler, but nods.  
  
"So how do you have thirteen kids?" Tyler asks. "Did you have a lot of triplets or something?"  
  
"Gestation period is only a couple months for me," Brendon explains.  
  
"Oh," Tyler says, nodding.  
  
Brendon looks somewhat uncomfortable, and shifts Ethan to his other hip. _Away from Tyler,_ Josh realizes.  
  
"It was really nice to see you, Josh," Brendon says, patting Josh's back. "Talk to you later," he says before walking off.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tyler murmurs once Brendon's out of earshot.  
  
"What are you sorry about?" Josh asks.  
  
"I keep on chasing off all your friends," Tyler says.  
  
"No, no, it's not you," Josh lies.  
  
"Don't lie, Josh," Tyler says, shaking his head. "It's me."  
  
"Tyler," Josh begins, but he's interrupted by Spencer tapping his shoulder.  
  
"Spencer! Hi," Josh says, shaking Spencer's hand.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something to eat, okay?" Tyler says.  
  
"Tyler-"  
  
"I'll be right back," Tyler says as he walks away.  
  
Josh sighs, turning back to Spencer.  
  
"Hey, Spencer," he says.  
  
"Did I do something?" Spencer asks, looking over Josh's shoulder where Tyler is walking away.  
  
"No, no," Josh assures him. "He's just a little... shy."  
  
"Ah," Spencer says, not looking entirely convinced.  
  
"I didn't know you could bring more than one person," Josh says, changing the subject. "Brendon brought the whole family."  
  
"Well, technically yes, Brendon was only supposed to bring one person. Me," Spencer says. "But Brendon argued that he should bring the whole family because one, they're all mutants, and two, it's not like we have a babysitter to leave them with."  
  
"That makes sense," Josh says with a nod.  
  
A little girl with dark brown hair in pigtails appears and tugs on Spencer's shirt.  
  
"Daddy, Max pushed Kate and now she won't stop crying," she says.  
  
"Where's Papa?" Spencer asks, scanning the room.  
  
"Papa is changing Ethan's diaper," the girl says.  
  
"All right," Spencer says with a sigh. "It was good to see you here, Josh," he says as he follows his daughter.  
  
"You too," Josh calls before turning to look for Tyler. He's not at the refreshments table, and Josh frowns.  
  
"Have you seen Tyler?" Josh asks Gerard as he passes him.  
  
Gerard shakes his head. "Sorry."  
  
"Have you seen Tyler? My boyfriend?" Josh asks Hayley.  
  
"Sorry, Josh," Hayley says, shaking her head.  
  
"Do you know where Tyler went?" Josh asks Pete.  
  
"Yeah, actually. I saw him headed for the bathroom," Pete says.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much," Josh says, turning to go to the bathroom.  
  
"He didn't look too good, though," Pete warns.  
  
"Wait, what? What's wrong-" Josh begins, but Pete is already walking away.  
  
Worried, Josh heads for the bathroom.  
  
"Tyler?" he calls, knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah?" he hears Tyler respond softly.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Tyler says, but Josh hears his voice crack like he's crying.  
  
"Hey," Josh says, "let me in."  
  
"I'm fine, Josh," Tyler says, breath hitching in a way that makes him sound very much not fine at all.  
  
"Tyler," Josh says, trying to force the anxiety he feels down, "open the door. Please."  
  
"Josh, I'm _fine,"_ Tyler says, and Josh presses closer to the door to smell...  
  
Blood?  
  
"Tyler," Josh says, voice stretched tight, "I am going to give you three seconds to open the door before I break it down. Three... two-"  
  
Tyler opens the door.  
  
"Tyler," Josh gasps, rushing forward.  
  
"I'm fine, Josh," Tyler says weakly, closing his eyes. Eye. The other one is swollen shut.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Josh demands. _"Who?"_  
  
"No one," Tyler says softly, looking away. He sways a little in place, and Josh holds him steady.  
  
"Come on, let's sit down," Josh says, but Tyler shakes his head.  
  
"I'm fine," he says.  
  
Josh sighs, wrapping his arm around Tyler's waist to steady him.  
  
"It was an accident, Josh," Tyler says.  
  
"Right," Josh says dryly. "I'm sure that-" he gestures to Tyler's bruised and bloodied face, "was all an accident."  
  
"Well, I- I mean," Tyler stammers, "there- there _was_ an accident. It just sort of... escalated."  
  
"Tyler, _please,"_ Josh begs, "please tell me who did this to you."  
  
"It's not a big deal, Josh," Tyler says dismissively.  
  
"Not a big deal?" Josh repeats incredulously. "Tyler, you look like you had a run-in with a bear."  
  
"It wasn't a bear," Tyler says quickly.  
  
Josh raises an eyebrow. "Who was it, then?"  
  
Tyler doesn't say anything.  
  
"Right," Josh says, helping Tyler sit down on the bathroom floor. "You," he points to Tyler, "are going to stay right here. I," he points to himself, "am going to go out there," he points outside, "and cause a commotion."  
  
"Josh, wait-"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Josh bellows, storming out. "ANYONE WANT TO OWN UP?!"

Everyone stares at him.

"Josh?" Patrick asks, stepping closer. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Josh repeats. "I'll tell you what's wrong. Someone attacked my boyfriend. _That's_ what."

"I wasn't _attacked,_ Josh."

"Attacked," Josh repeats. "Anyone want to confess before I walk around and smell everyone myself?"

No one moves.

"Josh, _please,"_ Tyler begs. "It's fine. I'm _fine._ It was an _accident."_

"In no way was that an accident!" Josh shouts.

"It was, it was!" Tyler insists, looking like he's about to burst into tears. "I swear!"

"It was me."

Josh looks up to see little Frank Iero raising his hand.

"It _was_ an accident-" Frank begins.

"You," Josh says, taking a deep breath, "why _would_ you?"

"He was just-"

"WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK MY BOYFRIEND?!" Josh shrieks. "WHY?! _WHY?!"_

"He didn't _attack_  me, Josh, stop using that word-"

"BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU HEARD?!" Josh demands. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU DON'T KNOW! DON'T MAKE ASSUMPTIONS!"

Frank shrinks back, and only then does Josh realize that his eyes have rolled back. He concentrates, and they slide back into place.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"It wasn't just him," someone announces.

 _"Debby?"_ Josh demands.

She steps forward, nodding. "I'm sorry, Josh," she says softly. "I was already there when Frank showed up. He was trying to stop me, but he got wrapped up in it."

"Why..." Josh trails off, swallowing hard before beginning again. "Why would you do that to him?" he asks softly. "To _me?"_

Debby bows her head. "He, well, he..."

"I started it."

Heads turn to see Jenna stepping up to Josh.

"Jenna, you don't have to-"

"It's okay, Debby," Jenna says before looking back at Josh. "We had an argument. I slapped him again, but, uh..." She scratches the back of her neck. "Well, my nails kind of got in the way."

Josh looks back at Tyler, who's looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry that I upset you, Josh," Jenna tells him. "But I'm not sorry about hurting Tyler."

"Why would you-"

"He made a remark," Jenna says softly. "Could we, ah," she looks around at all the mutants staring at them. "Could we maybe talk in private?"

Josh ushers her to a different room, Tyler and Debby following.

"What did he say?" Josh asks softly, leaving Tyler and Debby outside.

"He said, um," Jenna says, fidgeting nervously. "Well, he said something. About how it was weird that we both ended up here. And I said something about how I'm glad where I ended up where I am. And he said something about how he's happy with you. And I, ah, I said something about how he wasn't always happy, and he got all defensive and, uh, I said that I honestly thought he was a good guy when we were dating. And he asked why I broke up with him then, if I thought he was such a good guy. And I said, 'Because I'm a lesbian!' And apparently this is still a sore spot for him, because he scowled and said something about how he doesn't need another reminder about how feminine he is, and I said that he's not feminine, and he told me not to lie to him, and I said I wasn't lying, and he said, 'Yes, you are! You always did!' and I said, 'When have I ever lied to you?' and he said, 'The entire time we were dating!' and I said, 'What are you talking about?' and he said something about how I shouldn't play dumb with him, and I said, 'I wasn't lying! I just wasn't sure about it then!' and he snorted and mumbled something about how I haven't changed, and I, um, slapped him." She pauses to take a breath. "It got out of hand, Josh. I'm sorry."

Josh isn't quite sure what to feel.

"I'm gonna go now," Jenna says softly. "I'm sorry, Josh."

Josh follows her out to see Tyler standing there, looking extremely guilty.

"You had Jenna's slap coming," Josh tells him honestly, and Tyler's expression drops even further.

"I know," he says softly.

"But I think whatever Debby did to you was leftover anger," Josh continues. "And I have no idea about Frank."

"Frank was trying to push Debby back when his hand slipped," Tyler explains softly. "That's how I got the black eye. But it really wasn't his fault."

Josh nods, pressing a quick kiss to Tyler's blood and bruise free forehead.

"All right," he says.

"Are you mad?" Tyler asks.

"No," Josh says. "But I think I would be if your face didn't look like it had been run over."

"It's not _that_ bad, is it?" Tyler asks anxiously, and Josh laughs.

"No, it's not," he admits. "But it's still pretty bad."

Tyler smacks him playfully.

Later, Josh will go and swim with a frog and a dolphin and an octopus and fourteen seahorses, and Tyler will kiss each gill on Josh's neck when he climbs out. Tyler will call Josh beautiful, so beautiful, and apologize again. And Josh will forgive him. Like always.

**Author's Note:**

> so guys i made a tumblr which is [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com) come and visit, send a prompt, talk about a fic i wrote, ask me creepily personal questions, whatever.


End file.
